livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Theia Merryweather (FrancisJohn)
thumb|150px|right 'Basic Information' Race: Human Class: Witch Level: 1 Experience: 3304 XP (6000 TNL) Alignment: Lawful Neutral Deity: The Stranger First Seen: Location: Background: Open 'Abilities' |-|STR: 8 (-1)= • Base 8 (-2 points) |-|DEX: 14 (+2)= • Base 14 (5 points) |-|CON: 12 (+1)= • Base 12 (2 points) |-|INT: 20 (+5)= • Base 18 (17 points) • Human +2 |-|WIS: 12 (+1)= • Base 12 (2 points) |-|CHA: 7 (-2)= • Base 7 (-2 points) 'Languages' |-|Racial= • Venzan |-|Regional= • High Landadelian |-|INT Bonus= • Abyssal • Aklo • Draconian • Infernal • Undercommon 'Combat Statistics' |-|HP: 7=Max -2 • Witch 1: 1d6 • CON: 1x1 |-|Init: +12= • DEX +2 • Familiar +4 • Feat +4 • Trait +2 |-|BAB: +0= • Witch 1: +0 |-|CMB: -1= • BAB: +0 • STR: -1 |-|CMD: 16= • Base: 11 • BAB: +0 • STR: -1 • DEX: +2 |-|Speed: 30'= |-|DR: 0 |-|SR: 0 'Defense' |-|AC: 12= • Base: 10 • Armor: +0 • DEX: +2 |-|Flat-footed: 10= • Base: 10 • Armor: +0 |-|Touch: 12= • Base: 10 • DEX: +2 |-|Fortitude: +1= • Witch 1: +0 • CON: +1 |-|Reflex: +2= • Witch 1: +0 • DEX: +2 |-|Will: +3= • Witch 1: +2 • WIS: +1 'Offense' |-|Light Crossbow= • Ranged: +2 + DEX(2) • Damage: 1d8 • Crit: 19/x2 • Type: Piercing • Range: 80 ft |-|Dagger= • Melee: -1 + STR(-1) • Ranged: +2 + DEX(2) • Damage: 1d4-1 STR(-1) • Crit: 19/x2 • Type: Piercing/Slashing • Range: 10 ft 'Human Racial Traits' |-|Ability Adjustment=INT +2 • Human characters gain a +2 racial bonus to one ability score of their choice at creation to represent their varied nature. |-|Bonus Feat=Improved Initiative • Humans select one extra feat at 1st level. |-|Languages= • Humans begin play speaking Common. Humans with high Intelligence scores can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). |-|Size=Medium • Humans are Medium creatures and receive no bonuses or penalties due to their size. |-|Skilled= • Humans gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level. |-|Speed=Normal • Humans have a base speed of 30 feet. 'Witch' |-|Proficiency= • Witches are proficient with all simple weapons. They are not proficient with any type of armor or shield. Armor interferes with a witch's gestures, which can cause her spells with somatic components to fail. |-|Spells= • A witch casts arcane spells drawn from the witch spell list. A witch must choose and prepare her spells ahead of time. • To learn or cast a spell, a witch must have an Intelligence score equal to at least 10 + the spell level. The Difficulty Class for a saving throw against a witch's spell is 10 + the spell level + the witch's Intelligence modifier. • A witch can cast only a certain number of spells of each spell level per day. Her base daily spell allotment is given on Table 2–10. In addition, she receives bonus spells per day if she has a high Intelligence score (see Table 1–3 of the Pathfinder RPG Core Rulebook). • A witch may know any number of spells. She must choose and prepare her spells ahead of time by getting 8 hours of sleep and spending 1 hour communing with her familiar. While communing, the witch decides which spells to prepare. |-|Cantrips= • Witches can prepare a number of cantrips, or 0-level spells, each day, as noted on Table 2–10 under “Spells per Day.” These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Cantrips prepared using other spell slots, due to metamagic feats for example, are expended normally. |-|Hexes= • Witches learn a number of magic tricks, called hexes, that grant them powers or weaken foes. At 1st level, a witch gains one hex of her choice. She gains an additional hex at 2nd level and for every 2 levels attained after 2nd level, as noted on Table 2–10. A witch cannot select an individual hex more than once. • Unless otherwise noted, using a hex is a standard action that does not provoke an attack of opportunity. The save to resist a hex is equal to 10 + 1/2 the witch's level + the witch's Intelligence modifier. |-|Witches' Familiar (Ex)=Greensting Scorpion • At 1st level, a witch forms a close bond with a familiar, a creature that teaches her magic and helps to guide her along her path. Familiars also aid a witch by granting her skill bonuses, additional spells, and help with some types of magic. This functions like the wizard's arcane bond class feature, except as noted in the Witch's Familiar section. • A witch must commune with her familiar each day to prepare her spells. Familiars store all of the spells that a witch knows, and a witch cannot prepare a spell that is not stored by her familiar. A witch's familiar begins play storing all of the 0-level witch spells plus three 1st-level spells of the witch's choice. The witch also selects a number of additional 1st-level spells equal to her Intelligence modifier to store in her familiar. At each new witch level, she adds two new spells of any spell level or levels that she can cast (based on her new witch level) to her familiar. A witch can also add additional spells to her familiar through a special ritual (see sidebar). 'Hexes' Slumber (Su)= • A witch can cause a creature within 30 feet to fall into a deep, magical sleep, as per the spell sleep. The creature receives a Will save to negate the effect. If the save fails, the creature falls asleep for a number of rounds equal to the witch's level. This hex can affect a creature of any HD. The creature will not wake due to noise or light, but others can rouse it with a standard action. This hex ends immediately if the creature takes damage. Whether or not the save is successful, a creature cannot be the target of this hex again for 1 day. DC Will: 17 + Witch(1)/2 + INT(5) + Feat(2) 'Feats / Traits' |-|Ability Focus=Level 1 Feat (B1) • Choose one of the creature's special attacks (Hex). Add +2 to the DC for all saving throws against the special attack on which the creature focuses. |-|Alertness=Familiar Feat (CR) • You get a +2 bonus on Perception and Sense Motive skill checks. If you have 10 or more ranks in one of these skills, the bonus increases to +4 for that skill. |-|Improved Initiative=Human Bonus Feat (CR) • You get a +4 bonus on initiative checks. |-|Reactionary=Combat trait (APG) • You gain a +2 trait bonus on Initiative checks. |-|Two-world Magic= Magic trait (LPF) • Your studies have allowed you to bridge the gap between the the arcane arts, and prayers to your god. Select one 0-level spell from a class spell list other than your own. This spell is a 0-level spell on your class spell list (or a 1st-level spell if your class doesn't have 0-level spells). For example, if you are a druid, you could select mage hand and thereafter prepare it as a 0-level druid spell; if you are a sorcerer, you could select know direction as a 0-level sorcerer spell known. 'Skills' Skills Total Rnk ClS Abs ACP Fea Acrobatics 2 0 2 -0 Appraise 5 0 5 Bluff -2 0 -2 Climb -1 0 -1 -0 Craft 5 0 0 5 Diplomacy -2 0 -2 Disable Device 0 2 -0 Disguise -2 0 -2 Escape Artist 2 0 2 -0 Fly 2 0 0 2 -0 Handle Animal 0 -2 Heal 1 0 0 1 Intimidate -2 0 0 -2 K. Arcana 9 1 3 5 K. Dungeon 0 5 K. Engineer 0 5 K. Geography 0 5 K. History 9 1 3 5 K. Local 6 1 5 K. Nature 9 1 3 5 K. Nobility 0 5 K. Planes 9 1 3 5 K. Religion 6 1 5 Linguistics 0 5 Perception 4 1 1 2 Perform -2 0 -2 Profession 0 0 1 Ride 2 0 2 -0 Sense Motive 3 0 1 2 Sleight Hand 0 2 -0 Spellcraft 9 1 3 5 Stealth 2 0 2 -0 Survival 1 0 1 Swim -1 0 -1 -0 Use M. Device 2 1 3 -2 |-|Skill Points=9 Total • Witch (2)x1 • INT (5)x1 • Race (1)x1 • FC (1)x1 'Witch Spells' |-|Patron Spells=Trickery |-|Cantrips=3/Unlimited Base(3) • Arcane Mark Universal • Bleed Will DC 15 • Dancing Lights Evocation • Daze Will DC 15 • Detect Magic Divination • Detect Poison Divination • Guidance Divination • Light Evocation • Mending Transmutation • Message Transmutation • Prestidigitation Universal • Putrefy Food and Drink Transmutation • Read Magic Divination • Spark Fort DC 15 • Stabilize Conjuration • Touch of Fatigue Fort DC 15 |-|Level 1=3/day + INT(2) • Charm Person Will DC 16 • Ear-Piercing Scream Fort DC 16 • Enlarge Fort DC 16 • Ill Omen Enchantment • Mage Armor Conjuration • Mount Conjuration • Obscuring Mist Conjuration • Unseen Servant Conjuration Concentration = +6 + INT(5) 'Equipment' |-|Gear= Equipment Cost Weight Location Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Worn Crossbow, Light 35 gp 4 lb Worn 10 Bolts 1 gp 1 lb Case Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Worn Spell Component Pouch 5 gp 2 lb Worn Backpack, Masterwork 50 gp 4 lb Worn Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Backpack Blanket 0.3 gp 3 lb Backpack Canteen 2 gp 1 lb Backpack Chalk (10) 0.1 gp - lb Backpack Grooming Kit 1 gp 2 lb Backpack Earplugs, Pair (10) 0.3 gp - lb Backpack Hip Flask 1 gp 0.5 lb Backpack Ink 8 gp - lb Backpack Inkpen 0.1 gp - lb Backpack Journal 10 gp 1 lb Backpack Mess Kit 1 gp 2 lb Backpack Mirror 10 gp 0.5 lb Backpack Oldlaw Whiskey 20 gp 1 lb Backpack Rations (2 days) 1 gp 2 lb Backpack Stationery 1 gp - lb Backpack = Totals: 148.9 gp 30.0 lb |-|Encumbrance= Light Medium Heavy Lift Max Drag Max Weight: 0-30* 31-60* 61-90* 160 320 400 |-|Finances= Consumed Items Total Consumed: 0 gp Initial Character Money: 150 gp first adventure: 0 gp Career Earnings: 0 gp Carried Inventory: 148.9 gp Consumed items: -0 gp Living accommodations: -0 gp Coinage: 1.10 gp |-|Coins= Platinum: 0 Gold: 1 Silver: 1 Copper: 0 Total: 2 'Details' |-|Description= • Size: Medium • Gender: Female • Age: 27 • Height: 5'7 • Weight: 127 • Hair: Light grey • Eyes: Light grey • Skin: White |-|Appearance= • Theia displays an elegant natural beauty, a true purity of classical woman form. Framed by the palest of platinum blonde hair, one meets the icy gaze of her light grey eyes. A displacing stern countenance always besets her face, as the banalities of daily life do not amuse her. A moderate height with a slim build does not reveal any of her true powers, in fact, it causes more harm than not to try and make good anything promised by her demure figure. |-|Demeanor= • Theia’s words and actions give of an air of conceit. She could not be bothered by every day trivialities. Her sharp tongue drips of sarcasm, and but the truth behind her words often cut like a knife. She is no nonsense, and has no patience for fooling around of any sort. |-|Background= • Theia’s parents grew up in the ruin surrounding the destruction of the gate of Sumbru. Despite the desolation and despair, Theia was the happiest of children. Unfortunately her penchant for exploration altered her life in the most dramatic way. • On many an afternoon she loved to secretly explore the squalor of the blackened city center, scavenging for lost trinkets and other items of interest. One day, Theia was digging around a random pile of rubble, and she was stung by a scorpion. It left her in a permanent coma, devasting her parents. The last thing she remembered was a glint of emerald reflecting off the scorpion’s thorax. • During this time period, Theia’s parents sadly passed away and she was left in the care of the local tavern owner. She was given a small room to herself, sleeping the years away. Miraculously she was able survive without food or water, and was even able to continue aging. 20 years later, she suddenly awoke. • Theia had the most difficult time adjusting to her new circumstances. She had lost her childhood and her family. She could not understand why these things happened to her, and she had a completely new temperament and bitter outlook on life. One evening after a fit of rage, the scorpion came back. Theia looked at the creature. The scorpion looked back. Nobody smiled. • At this time, visions of unimaginable power were revealed to Theia. Her very essence was altered with magic. She wasn’t sure why, but she had it in mind that she had to go the merchant city Venza. Without saying goodbye, or even leaving a trace of her former life, she heads west. 'Familiar' |-|Basics= • Name: Jasper • Species: Greensting Scorpion • Patron: Trickery • Size: Tiny • Speed: 30 ft. • Space: 2.5 ft. • Reach: 0 ft. • Senses: Darkvision 60 ft. • Init: +3 • HP: 3 • HD: 1 |-|Stats= • STR: 3 (-4) • DEX: 16 (+3) • CON: 10 (+0) • INT: 6 (-2) • WIS: 10 (+0) • CHA: 2 (-4) |-|Defense= • AC: 19 + Size(2) + Natural(3) + Adj(1) + DEX(3) • Flat: 16 + Size(2) + Natural(3) + Adj(1) • Touch: 15 + Size(2) + DEX(3) • Fort: +2 + CON(0) • Ref: +5 + DEX(3) • Will: +2 + WIS(0) • CMD: 7 + STR(-4) + DEX(3) + Size(-2) • Immune: Mind-affecting effects |-|Offense= • Sting: +3 + DEX(3) • Damage: 1d2-4 (Poison) • CMB: +1 + DEX(3) + Size(-2) • Poison (Ex): Injury; save Fort DC 10; frequency 1/round for 6 rounds; effect sickened for 1 round; cure 1 save. |-|Skills= • Climb: +7 + CS(0) + DEX(3) + Race(4) • Perc: +8 + CS(3) + WIS(0) + Race(4) • Stealth: +15 + CS(0) + DEX(3) + Race(4) + Size(8) |-|Abilities= • Alertness (Ex): While a familiar is within arm's reach, the master gains the Alertness feat. • Empathic Link (Su): The master has an empathic link with his familiar to a 1 mile distance. The master can communicate empathically with the familiar, but cannot see through its eyes. Because of the link's limited nature, only general emotions can be shared. The master has the same connection to an item or place that his familiar does. • Improved Evasion (Ex): When subjected to an attack that normally allows a Reflex saving throw for half damage, a familiar takes no damage if it makes a successful saving throw and half damage even if the saving throw fails. • Share Spells: The wizard may cast a spell with a target of “You” on his familiar (as a touch spell) instead of on himself. A wizard may cast spells on his familiar even if the spells do not normally affect creatures of the familiar's type (magical beast). • Store Spells: Starting at 1st level, a witch's familiar stores all of the spells that the witch knows. This does not allow the familiar to cast these spells or use spell-trigger or spell completion magic items. Starting at 2nd level, and every two levels thereafter, a witch's familiar adds new bonus spells to the witch's spell list based on her patron. These spells are automatically stored by the familiar and can be prepared as normal once they are gained. 'Character Notes' |-|People= |-|Places= • Venza - City of Glass |-|Enemies= 'Adventure Log' 'Level Ups' |-|Level 1=Witch • BAB: +0 to +0 • Fort: +0 to +0 • Ref: +0 to +0 • Will: +0 to +2 • Feat: Ability Focus (Hex), Improved Initiative • Class: Spells (Trickery), Cantrips, Hex (Slumber), Familiar (Greensting Scorpion) • HP: 7 = Witch(6) + CON(1) • Skill Pts: 8 = Witch(2) + INT(5) + Human(1) + FC(1) • Skills: K. Arcana, K. History, K. Local, K. Nature, K. Planes, K. Religion, Perception, Spellcraft, Use Magic Device • Spells: Charm Person, Ear-Piercing Scream, Enlarge, Ill Omen, Mage Armor, Mount, Obscuring Mist, Unseen Servant 'Replacement' Siddhartha the Hunter 'Approvals' *Approval (Sept 1, 2015) (Aura ~ Judge) level 2 *Approval (September 9, 2015) (Ealt ~ Peer) level 2 *Approval (06 Jan 2016) (GlassEye) level 3 Category:Memories of the Past Category:Approved Characters